Oversexed Siblings
by JanetBanana
Summary: Oneshot companion to A Wedding Story, read before chapter 8. How do Derek and Casey's classmates react to their sexy DRock performance in Battle of the Bands?


**A/N: IMPORTANT**. This is a one-shot. It is very much a companion piece to A Wedding Story, more specifically, it was spawned through writing chapter 8 of A Wedding Story. It certainly stands alone well. I recommend you read this first, before chapter 8, in fact, it explains a _little bit_ of how Derek and Casey's relationship got started. The first part is post Battle of the Bands. The second part is basically post Power Failure, though really I suppose it is set after whenever Casey and Max actually break up. Since that hasn't happened in Canon yet, the most recent events mentioned are from Power Failure, since that is the most recently aired episode. I hope that made sense. Anyway, it provides a bit of a look back at teenage Derek and Casey and the turning points in their relationship that helped lead to them getting together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek, Youtube, The Partridge Family, or the Osmonds.

Oversexed Siblings

After our D-Rock performance, Derek and I went home to find our family had gone all Partridge on us. We quickly ran upstairs, to avoid becoming the next Donnie and Marie. I went to my room and Derek went to his, and about two hours later, he knocked on my door.

"Who is it?"

"Derek."

"Derek, I just did you a huge favor, really not in the mood to see you right now."

"Oh, I think you're going to want to see this."

"Come in." What an odd look on his face. "What is it that I want to see?"

"It's not so much something you'll want to see, as something you'll need to see. I think you need to know about this."

"Just spit it out."

"Let me get on your computer, it was an email."

I let him open his email, and one was from Tinker, which I later found a copy of in my own inbox. The message said, "Thought I'd warn you about this, its already spreading around."

Derek clicked the link to a Youtube video entitled "Oversexed Siblings." I cocked an eyebrow, and then he clicked on the play button. Our performance started to play. I was confused.

"I don't get it, it's just our performance."

"Keep watching."

When you're in the middle of rocking onstage, you don't really notice just how close your grinding hip motions are to those of your stepbrother's, and had I not noticed it in a video clip, the person who put it online was sure to point it out for me, having drawn a big yellow circle around that portion of the clip.

"Oh crap, Derek what are we going to do?"

"Whatever we can. Deny, deny, deny. Case, all those horrible things we say about each other in fun? Step them up a notch and make them sound serious. And Emily is key."

"How?"

"Case, she keeps tabs on everyone in school, me in particular. If she thinks it's true, we're in big trouble. She can't keep her mouth shut. Maybe I should ask her out again."

"Yeah, but Derek, she already knows you think it won't work between you two. Won't asking her out only raise suspicion?"

"See, that's why you're the brains of the operation."

"And what are you?"

"The muscle, of course. Maybe Edwin can trace the source of the email and figure out who started this."

"Why can't you just figure out who the Youtube user is?"

"It's a fake. I checked. Male, age 67, Alabama. That's the only video on the page. Now unless Schlepper invited his country bumpkin uncle from the states to see his performance in the battle of the bands, I'm guessing that's a student with a fake page."

"So what do we do?"

"So far, that's all I can think of."

And that's what we did. We denied it, which semi-worked, and we basically tortured each other at school.

When we showed Edwin the video so he could trace the source of the email he laughed!

"What is so funny?" I asked, expecting one of his snarky comments.

"Do you really think someone who is smart enough to create a fake Youtube page would be dumb enough to cross the hockey forward, not to mention the most popular guy in school, from their own computer?"

A few minutes later, Ed's suspicions were confirmed. This person had uploaded the video at the library.

I made the offhanded comment that it was probably Ralph, he would probably say that it was "so rock and roll". Derek was upset and not thinking properly, and thought that sounded likely. I said of course it couldn't have been, he was drumming at the time. Which is probably the only think that kept Derek from kicking his butt, as he was very angry.

As the weeks after the stage grinding progressed, Derek started dating Kendra, and I started dating Max. I think we were both reacting to the rumors, trying to prove that of course we weren't into each other, we were dating other people! Then after I broke up with Max, people who didn't like us accused us of breaking up with the two of them for each other. We were angry, and somehow managed to end up in a street fight in the hallway. This kept the accusers at bay, but only pushed us closer. When we were caught in this brawl, we were dragged into Paul's office.

"Casey, Derek. I'm surprised. I would have thought you two were above something like this. What were you two fighting over?"

"To be honest, Paul, we weren't fighting. We were acting."

"Acting?"

"Remember when I did that lead-singer stint for D-Rock? "

"Vaguely, yes."

"Obviously, you weren't actually _at_ the battle of the bands."

"No, I was there."

"Then how about I show you where this started. May I?" I said as I pointed to the computer. Derek had yet to say a word.

"Be my guest."

I opened the page and showed him the video.

"This link was sent in an email that spread through the school like wildfire, only hours after our performance."

"What did you do?"

"We denied it. We were more cruel to each other than we would normally be in public."

"But what does that have to do with now?"

"Well, Derek dated Kendra, and then around the time he dumped her, I got together with Max. Now that we're over, everyone is accusing us of dumping them for each other. We started yelling at each other in the hallway, and somehow it escalated into a physical fight and that's why we're here."

"Uh, I think I want to speak with you two separately. Casey, will you wait outside my office for a couple of minutes?"

"Um, sure." This probably had something to do with the fact that Derek still wasn't saying anything. Of course, if that room wasn't soundproofed it wouldn't do Paul much good, I was definitely listening through the door.

"Derek, do you remember when I called you in here to get your side of the story on something particularly bad with Casey"

I remember that. Stupid Derek entered my domain for some stupid fight we'd had, of course, I'd stupidly been the one to suggest that Paul call him in.

"and you were telling me about those looks between Edwin and Lizzie?"

"The creepy lovey-dovey ones? Yeah, those two stare at each other from afar like lovestruck idiots. But only so long as the other doesn't catch them. It's bizarre. You should have seen them dancing together at their birthday party."

They do tend to look at each other that way. It _is_ bizarre. Hmm.

"Derek, what is it about that situation that bothers you?"

"That I have to _live_ with them? Also that they're _twelve_."

"The fact that they're stepsiblings?"

"Uh, well."

"Derek, do you think maybe the thing that really bothers you about this video is that other people could see something that you've been denying?"

"Paul, are you saying I look at Casey the way Edwin and Lizzie look at each other?"

"I'm asking."

"I'm getting out of here."

"No, Derek, wait. You do know that what you say here is completely confidential."

"Then it might be possible. But consider the other person in the equation here, Paul. You probably know her better than anyone. Like she'd ever go there."

_**What?**_

"You'd be surprised what Casey would do. Instead of treating her like dirt to appease a bunch of stupid teenagers, why don't you treat her the way you think she deserves to be treated?"

"You know Paul, I hate it when you're right."

"I know. Why don't you bring Casey in now? Give this note to your teacher, and next time you come to see me, don't let it be because you got in a brawl with Casey."

"Okay."

A few seconds later I was seated in my usual spot. What kinds of words of "wisdom" were in store for me? If it was the same speech he just gave Derek, heads were going to roll.

"Casey, judging from the look on your face, not to mention the way you shoved Derek as he walked out, I'm going to assume you were listening at the door."

"Paul!"

"And I'm going to assume you aren't ready for me to accuse you of the same thing I accused him of."

"_Paul!_"

"Regardless of the fact that you are who you are."

"Forget about it Paul. I might not hate Derek the way everyone thinks I do, but I'll be damned if you're going to get me to admit it using those same stupid scare tactics you used on him."

"Admit…what?"

"Uh, nothing! Admit nothing."

"Okay, then lets talk about why you're here."

"I thought we established that. D-Rock performance, email, dating, dumping, fake fighting, and voila!"

"Okay, then why don't I just sit here and wait for you to tell me what you need to talk about."

"I see. You just ask me mindless questions until I give in. Fine Paul, yes, I have feelings for Derek, blah blah blah, what's your point?"

"Well I have to wonder. Since you were listening at the door, if Derek has feelings for you, and you have feelings for him, and you live together twenty four seven, how do you manage to avoid something happening?"

"Because Derek is still an immature jerk! In just the last few months he's made a date with Lucy when he was still dating Kendra, taught me football wrong, signed _my_ t-shirts without asking, and encouraged Mom turning into a maid. And need I remind you of his latest prefect power abuse?"

"So he's not perfect. In the last few months you have called him home in the middle of a hockey game to fix a party, insulted your mother's choice to stay home which she did for _you_, and got jealous when Derek was chosen as prefect over you, so much so that you got yourself quite a bit of detention trying to retaliate."

"I was reacting."

"Not very maturely."

I sighed. Clearly, this was escalating into something I couldn't handle. Paul was pushing this farther than I expected him to.

"Fine. I'll think about it. But don't expect me to do anything anytime soon. You know how I am, I'll analyze and reanalyze this to death."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

Maybe that's the problem. At any rate, it was another six months before either of us made a move.


End file.
